365 días contigo
by EliannKamui
Summary: En el día de boda del alfa Gakupo con la alfa Luka, un extraño omega interrumpe diciendo ser el amor de su vida, la boda se arruina y la vida de Gakupo cambia completamente luego de aquel suceso.


_365 días contigo._

 _La forma en la que ambos se habían conocido era única y poco practica ¿Cómo paso? muy sencillo era el día de su boda, no estaba animado porque se casaba por obligación con una alfa de una gran familia al igual que él, Luka nunca fue su prospecto a esposa su personalidad jamás fue de su agrado pero era lo que su familia quería y no lo dejarían en paz hasta verlo casado con ella._

 _Por eso ese día mientras se arreglaba y colocaba su corbata se mentalizo para intentar ser un buen marido de alguien a quién no amaba, tal vez en algún futuro llegaran ambos a amarse pero aquello lo veía tan lejano si no se había enamorado de ella en los dieciséis años que la conocía ¿Cómo podía hacerlo ahora? Cerró los ojos negándose a sentirse miserable y al hecho de que no encontraría a su pareja destinada como muchos contaban._

 _Tal vez era algo irracional pensar que estaría atado a un omega por el destino pero era algo al menos en que creer ahora ese deseo se debía de borrar de su mente, cuando llego a la iglesia todos le felicitaban por que se iba a casar con una alfa perfecta de una familia prestigiosa, la sonrisa que habitaba en sus labios no llegaba a sus ojos, en todo el momento su mente estuvo en otro lugar que no era la boda hasta que alguien grito._

 _– ¡Yo me opongo! –las puertas se abrieron de par en par y mostraron a un chico quien le señalo acusadoramente con los ojos bañados en lágrimas – ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?! Tú que juraste que me amabas ¿Tus palabras no valía? ¿Cómo puedes casarte con ella? Si sabes que no la amas, si yo soy el omega de tu vida ¡Eres un infeliz igual que todos los alfas!_

 _Todo quedo en completo silencio, él no sabía quién era esa persona y el cuchicheo no se negó a ser escuchado, algo dentro de su interior le dijo que le siguiera y eso hizo, salió corriendo por aquel pasillo intentado perseguir a aquella persona extraña que había arruinado el día de su "boda", se quedó parado afuera de la iglesia mirando hacia todos lados y si rastros del chico. Luego su padre vino a reclamarle sobre lo que había sucedido y que ahora la familia de Megurine no quería estar involucrada con la familia Kamui que fuera a hacer algo pero no lo hizo, en cambio solamente sonrió y salió corriendo en una dirección en la que pensó se había ido aquel omega. Regreso a casa cabizbajo por no haber encontrado a aquel chico, su familia le miro de manera desaprobatoria, se sentó en el sofá escuchando todo el sermón que tenían para darle, cerró los ojos respiro profundo y se levantó de allí._

 _–Irás te disculparas con la familia Megurine y te casaras con Luka Megurine ¿Está claro, Gakupo?_

 _–No haré eso. –Contestó –No me casaré con, Luka._

 _– ¡No seas un maleducado, Gakupo! ¡Nosotros no te criamos así!_

 _Algo dentro de él se encendió una furia incontrolable que no quería aminorar – ¿criarme? ustedes criarme –Se río de manera sarcástica y burlona – ¿Se están escuchando siquiera? ¡Ustedes no me criaron! ¡Lo hicieron todos los sirvientes de esta mansión y yo mismo! ¿Papá puedes estar en mi fiesta de cumpleaños? No hijo, estoy muy ocupado ¿mamá puedes estar en la reunión de madres? No hijo estoy muy ocupada ¿papá puedes ir a mirar mi participación en el torneo de kendo? No puedo porque estoy ocupado ¡Papá salí bien en los exámenes de ingreso tuve una de las mejores puntuaciones! ¡Ese es tu deber! –Tomó aire – Todos los momentos importantes de mi vida se lo perdieron, cada uno y todos ellos hasta el punto que yo no le pedí estar más a mi lado, ¿Ahora vienen a tomar una decisión importante en mi vida? La verdad, es que no. Me cansé de ser el niño bueno de ustedes._

 _Con aquellas palabras se marchó de la casa sin deseos a regresar jamás, no entendía muy bien porque había tomado aquellas resoluciones en su vida, pero ese pequeño hecho le había dado el suficiente valor para enfrentar aquello que por tanto tiempo le estuvo consumiendo. Al llegar a su departamento apago su celular y desconecto el teléfono local sus padres lo volverían loco si no dejaban de llamarlo para que cumpliera sus deberes de alfa._

 _Para su suerte el trabajo que había conseguido luego de salir de la universidad no tenía nada que ver con el de sus padres así que aunque habían ido a molestarlo a la propia empresa donde trabajaba no habían logrado hacer nada, durante todo ese tiempo no logro conseguir a aquel omega que había "arruinado" su boda, pero bien dice que la vida da demasiadas vueltas y mientras iba a una cafetería se encontró al chico comiéndose un helado mirando el atardecer, lo podía reconocer porque en ningún momento se le borro de la memoria, pidió un café._

 _– ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? –pregunto, el joven levanto la mirada para regalarle una maravillosa sonrisa –_

 _–Adelante –Contestó dándole otra probada a su helado –_

 _–No sabes quién soy ¿verdad? –Enarco una ceja mientras tomaba un sorbo de café, el chico le miro pensativo lo detallo de arriba abajo para luego negar –_

 _–Lo lamento no te recuerdo._

 _–Soy el alfa infeliz cuyas palabras no valen y que te ama._

 _–El chico primero se ahogó con su helado luego se echó a reír –lo lamento, es que siempre quise irrumpir en una boda. –Miro que no tenía anillo – No te cause problemas con ella ¿verdad?_

 _–Me hiciste un favor enorme, yo no me quería casar –pronunció dándole otro sorbo a su café –Así que te lo agradezco._

 _– ¿Ves? Te dije que solo puedes amarme a mí –le guiño el ojo y aquellas palabras le hicieron reír – Mi nombre es Kaito Shion ¿él tuyo es?_

 _–Soy Gakupo Kamui._

 _–Ah, ¿Tienes novia o estás enamorado de alguien? –pregunto aquello era muy directo –_

 _–No._

 _– ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo? –Aquello hizo que se ahogara con su café y lo escupiera ¿Quién en su sano juicio hace esa proposición tan a la ligera? –Te prometo que no tengo ninguna enfermedad, es solo que tengo ganas y tú eres lindo._

 _–ah. . . ¿Gracias?_

 _–Anda –le tomó de la mano con una gran sonrisa esos ojos azules tenía un destello maravilloso, trago saliva un extraño hormigueo le recorría la parte de su mano que tocaba –Dime que sí._

 _Y no entendió porque en realidad se encontraba allí en ese hotel junto a un chico que apenas acababa de conocer, devorándole la boca como si no hubiera un mañana sus manos recorrían aquella piel suave y caliente adentrándose por la camisa para lanzarla a algún lugar de aquella habitación, reboto en la cama y soltó una risa que envió un cosquilleo por toda su espina dorsal._

 _–Nunca he tenido sexo –menciono mientras desataba su cabello tomándole de un mechón – ¿Es muy tarde para decirte que seas suave?_

 _–Si nunca has. . . ¿por qué me lo pediste?_

 _–Te lo dije; tengo ganas y tú eres lindo._

 _–Eres extraño._

 _– ¿Acaso eso importa? –Respondió para tomarle de la cabeza haciendo que se volvieran a besar, cielos esos labios le estaban haciendo perder la razón –Tú aceptaste mi proposición. ¿No te hace eso extraño también?_

 _Él gruño intentado no aceptar que el joven debajo de él tenía toda la razón, sus pieles juntas parecían arder, pero como el joven le había pedido fue suave al principió luego las hormonas omegas del joven se desataron y comenzaron a volver un caos su mente, sus quejidos, el movimiento de sus caderas, la forma en que se aferraba a él, lo apretado y cálido que era._

 _–Me…me vengo –Grito apretando la almohada no pudo contenerse su cuello blanco y apetecible parecía llamarle, el hormigueo que había en sus dientes se lo pedía y lo mordió – ¡AAAHHH! –Sus paredes se apretaron y lo sabía se había corrido, él también alcanzo el clímax al poco tiempo – oh, vaya eso fue increíble –Sonrió mientras se acomodaba –Nunca pensé que fuera tan bueno._

 _–Te mordí._

 _–Sí, pero no estoy en celo así que dudo que me afecto ¿no?_

 _–Eso creo –Kaito solo soltó una risita, no pudo evitar tomarle la mejilla y volver a besarlo –Quiero volver a hacerlo._

 _–Qué bueno –menciono mientras su mano traviesa se paseaba por el abdomen esculpido de su acompañante –porque yo también._

 _En ningún momento pensó que tendría sexo con ese extraño omega o que amanecería con él en sus brazos, pero tenerlo allí creaba una extraña sensación en él, se levantó observándole un rato dormir ¿No había una regla no escrita que tenías que irte antes de que tu compañero de sexo se despertara? Lo era, él la había puesto en práctica muchas veces, pero ahora ¿por qué no podía de dejar de mirarle dormir? Como la luz se filtraba a través de la ventana y le iluminaba desde su piel a su cabello, observo las marcas de su cuello y hombros, realmente había sido una buena noche._

 _–Mh, buenos días –menciono despertándose –_

 _–ah, buenos días._

 _–Me duele todo –Se quejó, sobándose las mordidas en su hombro pero aun así le sonrió, acarició su mejilla y le beso, aquello resultaba algo demasiado familiar para ser sexo casual ¿no? ¿Por qué no lo detenía? –Te ves lindo así de confundido._

 _–Soltó una risa que no supo porque le había nacido desde lo más hondo – Me agradas._

 _–y tú a mí, ahora tenemos algo en común, somos agradables. –Menciono –Oye, no se dé esto de tener sexo con un desconocido pero ¿podrías pedir servicio a la habitación? me muero de hambre pero no me quiero mover._

 _–Está bien –Respondió para recibir un ronroneo conforme de su acompañante –_

 _La forma en que se conocieron era extraña pero luego estaba allí mandándole mensajes a su celular de cosas extrañas que le pasaban, haciendo comentarios sarcásticos y por más cómicos, además de que a veces le pedía volver a tener sexo, no sabía lo que ambos eran ¿eran novios? ¿Amigos sexuales? ¿Amantes? realmente no podía entenderlo las señales que mandaba el omega eran tan confusas y extrañas como él mismo._

 _Un día lo encontró sentando en el parque ¿Comiendo de un frasco de mayonesa como si se tratase de un manjar exquisito?_

 _– ¡Gaku! –Exclamo el joven –Ven aquí –le hizo señal para que se sentara a su lado, extrañado lo hizo mientras que con una gran sonrisa le dijo – ¡Prueba!_

 _– ¿Mayonesa?_

 _–Prueba –Menciono antes de meterle la cuchara en la boca –Si tu boquita fuera, de mayonesa, yo me la pasaría besa que besa –Y luego de eso lo beso, no era mayonesa lo que estaba comiendo era yogurt, así que aquel beso fue extremadamente dulce, al separarse del beso las personas le miraban de manera muy extraña y Kaito solo se hecho a reír a carcajada –_

 _– ¿Por qué haces cosas tan extrañas?_

 _–Porque son divertidas –Contestó –Ver la expresión de las personas confundida, salirme de los paradigmas es divertido. –él no parecía entenderlo así que el joven lo tomó del brazo –_

 _– ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto, pero solo recibió un gesto de guarda silencio de parte del joven quien pidió un taxi ambos se montaron en el taxi miro muy seriamente al conductor y le dijo; ¡Señor, es urgente siga a ese auto! –_

 _Así fue como el taxista se enfrasco en una persecución de seguir de seguir a un auto, que termino parqueando en un centro comercial, cuando le pago al taxista y ambos se bajaron con gran sigilo y el taxista estuvo lejos Kaito soltó una gran carcajada._

 _–Siempre quise hacer eso. –Lo miro como si a él le fuera salido otra cabeza, pero el joven solo le tomó de la mejilla y lo beso – Ya que estamos aquí ¿entramos? –pregunto señalando al centro comercial –_

 _Kaito si se salía de los paradigmas le besaba, abrazaba, tomaba de la mano y le pedía sexo cuando se le daba en gana, le pedía que salieran a hacer cosas que personas en su sano juicio no harían, también habían ido a escalar, saltado en bogí, saltado desde un avión en paracaídas, habían ido a un restaurante a aprender a cocinar con el chef, los fines de semana viajaban a sitios turísticos del país, se preguntó muchas veces ¿Por qué se dejaba arrastrar por el joven? ¿Por qué hacía todas esas locuras con él? extrañamente jamás se había sentido tan libre como cuando estaba con él, jamás había experimentado esa sensación de libertad que cuando ambos estaban juntos dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa y que les valiera lo que el mundo dijera._

 _Un día cuando llego a su departamento cansado por el agotador día su olfato fue inundado de un aroma dulce y atrayente, siguió ese aroma hasta su habitación para encontrar a Kaito en su cama con una de sus camisas que le llegaba solamente hasta los muslos._

 _–Llegaste –Sonrió, no había que ser tonto el joven estaba en celo –_

 _–Estás en celo –menciono retrocediendo tapándose la nariz –_

 _–Ven por favor –Estiro su mano hacia él pero se negó, ¿podía aprovecharse así de él? no, no quería –Te necesito –las lágrimas en esos ojos azules y la súplica de sus labios basto para convencerlo –_

 _Sin ningún pensamiento en su cabeza se lanzó a sus labios devorándolos con una gran sed, su olor era tan dulce jamás se había sentido el aroma de un omega tan atrayente como para perder por completo la razón, sus manos recorrían todo junto con su lengua y dientes queriendo devorar cara parte de él._

 _–Entra, por favor. . .te necesito. –No bastó más se quitó los pantalones y ropa interior dejando su erección libre, para penetrarlo sin aviso alguno – ¡AAH! –Un fuerte grito escapo de sus labios pero ni así dejo de moverse, necesitaba, lo necesitaba ir más profundo, más rápido más fuerte dejar su marca en él –Gakupo, Gakupo. . .más Gakupo. M…AAAS._

 _No entendía mucho de lo que paso esa noche fue demasiado desenfrenada, sabía que tenía a Kaito, debajo de él retorciéndose y pidiéndole cada vez más hasta que. . .le mordió él le había mordido durante el celo y fue una sensación maravillosa sentirse uno con el joven completamente en cuerpo y alma una extraña conexión que se había creado y que no sabía cómo definirla pero lo había intensificado todo, cuando se despertó esa mañana se sentía extraño, mal había marcado a Kaito. . .y eso. Por todos los cielos ¿Qué tenían ellos siquiera? No podía definirlo pero cuando el joven se despertó y le sonrió para besarle, no se lamentó por aquella conexión._

 _–Eres especial, Gakupo. Para mi eres lo mejor que me ha pasado._

 _–Tú también, eres especial para mí, Kaito._

 _–Perdóname –se disculpó –_

 _– ¿por qué?_

 _–Por obligarte a marcarme –Menciono, Gakupo negó diciéndole; que no importaba que todo estaba bien, Kaito sonrió para volver a besarle y disculparse –_

 _No entendió porque Kaito se disculpó por los últimos tres días y sentía una tristeza grande provenir de él, pero luego se pasó volviendo a ser el mismo chico extraño de siempre que se salía de los paradigmas. Luego de eso le decía lo mucho que lo quería, lo especial que era para él._

 _– ¿Sabes, Gakupo? Yo tengo una familia numerosa –menciono –tengo seis hermanos y seis hermanas._

 _–Son muchos._

 _–Lo son ¿Cierto? peleábamos por todo, por la ropa, por la comida, por el baño, por el champú, por absolutamente todo pero siempre me ganaban a mí –hizo un puchero –porque yo soy un omega y mis hermanos son beta. Soy el único omega de una familia de betas._

 _–Tus padres ¿te echaron de casa?_

 _–No, mis padres me amaban mucho, mis hermanos me cuidaban demasiado más en mi celo, me encerraban en mi habitación y no me dejaban salir –Comentó –Te lo dije; tú fuiste mi primera vez. Mh, mi primera y todas las demás veces, no he tenido sexo con nadie más eres muy bueno, Gakupo._

 _– ¿Gracias? –Kaito solo le beso de repente sonriéndole aquello ya no le parecía tan extraño – ¿Has visto a tu familia?_

 _–No he querido verlos en lo que va del año –Comentó, suspirando –_

 _– ¿Hicieron algo malo? –Kaito solamente negó – ¿Entonces?_

 _–Yo quería ser libre, ellos solo querían encerrarme, lamentarse y auto-compadecerme, no quiero lamentarme ¿sabes?_

 _–De que te lamentarías._

 _–De la vida que me toco ¿supongo?_

 _– ¿Crees que sufres siendo un omega? Yo seré un grandioso compañero para ti, lo juro._

 _–sé que lo serás, Gakupo. Por eso no deseo lamentarme. –Se acomodó apoyando su cabeza en el regazo del alfa –Cuéntame de tu familia._

 _–No es una buena familia, mis padres son alfas se casaron por deber y no por amor, jamás lograron amarse y siempre estaban ocupados para mí, me críe completamente solo en una gran mansión llenas de todo lujos y sin amor alguno ¿muy cliché no?_

 _–Algo –menciono –pero no menos doloroso._

 _–Mi padre, se acostó con una omega que estaba en celo y de ella nació mi hermana menor quien es omega también, mi padre la reconoció como su hija pero. . .no me permite verla. Pensé que podría acercarme a mi hermana que sería la familia que tendría y que ella me entendería pero la verdad es que mi padre le da a ella el amor que jamás me dio a mí y la envidió por ello._

 _– ¿Y el día de tu boda?_

 _–Me mandaron a casar con ella por obligación –Respondió –_

 _–Tú no conoces lo que es el amor –Menciono sentándose –_

 _–Supongo que no lo hago. . ._

 _– ¡No te preocupes! –Exclamo tomándole del rostro haciendo que le mirara fijamente –porque yo te enseñare._

 _– ¿me enseñaras a amar?_

 _–Si. –Con aquello lo besó –_

 _Kaito se había quedado con la costumbre de quedarse a dormir con él, a él le encantaba despertar a su lado, no sabía en qué momento aquellas locuras se habían vuelto parte de su vida, la manera en la que él le hacía sentir libre y feliz._

 _Ese día era el primer día en que se conocieron cuando el joven arruino su boda, lo recordó como algo divertido y planeo algo para ambos, la emoción estaba mezclada en su ser estaba seguro que Kaito sería feliz con aquel detalle hasta que en medio de la tarde recibió una llamada._

 _– Buenas tardes, ¿Es usted familiar de Kaito Shion? –pregunto alguien al otro lado de la línea –_

 _–Soy su pareja –Contestó –_

 _–Señor le tengo malas noticias. . ._

 _Aquellas palabras dejaron su mente en blanco no podía pensar, hablar o sentir, no su mente no quería ni siquiera creer lo que había pasado, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos ni se había dado cuenta, su respiración se volvió irregular ¿podía ser posible? ¿Era posible? No. . .debía ser todo una mentira, una gran mentira, una farsa, sí. . .Su Kaito le estaba jugando una de esas bromas extravagantes tan típicas de él._

 _Pero cuando llego al lugar no era una broma, apretó las manos, se mordió el labio, contuvo un grito que parecía desgarrar su garganta y se abrazó a aquel cuerpo inerte que era él de su compañero, un agudo e intenso dolor le invadió desde dentro queriéndolo destruir, quemando cada partícula de su cuerpo hasta no dejar nada más que polvo._

 _Kaito estaba muerto. . .Kaito había muerto._

 _El doctor le explico lo que pasaba lo que le habían dicho al joven un año atrás, él tenía una enfermedad grave y solo le quedaba un año de vida, ese año Kaito se dedicó a hacer todas esas cosas de las que nadie se atrevería para irse sin arrepentimientos al otro lado. Gakupo se quedó atónito, ese día también conoció a la familia del joven algunos le miraron molesto otros con compasión él estaba allí sin saber que sentir siquiera._

 _–Sabes, Gakupo. Si yo llego a morir, quiero que me cremen, unas partes de mis cenizas sean esparcidas en el mar, la otra parte en el bosque. Porque así siempre seré libre._

 _– ¿Por qué me dices eso? –pregunto, Kaito se encogió de hombros y él concluyo que era otras de las cosas extravagantes del joven –_

 _Pero no era así, Kaito le estaba diciendo lo que deseaba al momento de su muerte, le comentó esto a la familia de él y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en acceder al deseo de su hijo, esa noche cuando regreso a su departamento encontró una carta en la mesa de noche._

 _Gakupo, no sé cuándo tiempo me queda si este es el último día o si es mañana ya ha sido casi un año desde que el doctor me dijo aquello que me quito el sueño por varias noches ¿Cómo puedes sentirte luego de enterarse que te queda nada más un año de vida? La verdad es que luego de la tristeza inicial busca hacer aquellas cosas que jamás hiciste en tu vida, buscas la libertad y marcharte sin arrepentimiento alguno, eso busque hacer yo, todas esas cosas absurdas, locas y extravagante que nadie se atrevería a hacer, en medio de eso te conocí a ti al principio desee no encariñarme contigo alejarme ese mismo día en el que me dije a mi mismo; ¿por qué no tener sexo con él? algún día deberías probar lo que se siente pero la vida a veces no es como quiere y mientras más intentaba alejarte para no herirte en el momento final fui más egoísta y desee quedarme contigo porque no quería estar solo, porque me había enamorado de ti, de tu expresión confundida, de tus sonrisas, de todo lo que tu representas de que tú también deseabas abrir las alas y volar conmigo._

 _Por eso quise probar que se sentiría ser tu compañero, perdóname sé que te lastime más, no quise hacerlo, pero me enamore tanto de ti que tenía ese gran deseo dentro de mí, también desee tener una familia contigo, dos o tres hijos y que lo criáramos con todo el amor del mundo pero sabía que eso no era posible._

 _Te pido perdón porque fui egoísta, te pido perdón por el daño que te he causado y de lo único que me arrepiento en mi vida es haberte dejado solo. Pero te pido de igual forma que seas libre, que consigas a alguien para amar porque tú eres una maravillosa persona un gran alfa y mereces ser amado formar una familia y ser feliz._

 _Del omega que te ama con todo su corazón._

 _Debajo de aquella nota estaba la lista de cosas que hacer antes de morir de Kaito._

 _Enseñarle a amar a Gakupo, enamorarme de Gakupo._


End file.
